Captive or Queen?
by The Lady of Lore
Summary: Young Glînhíril in the middle of quest finds herself in hands of the Woodland Guard and their Captain. She fears what may happen to her when she is brought before the notorious Elvenking. Not all is as it seems and surprises can lurk around every corner.


Glînhíril muttered Elvish insults as she jerked her arm firm in the grip of two guards; glaring at them she sneered, "must I tell you again? I am no spy; nor am I an enemy. I am plainly passing through on my way to Erebor; Lord Elrond's orders!" A rather loud scoff came from the Captain of the Woodland Guard who was leading them; with Glînhíril tight in their grip. They were "escorting" the captured female elf to the infamous Elvenking Thranduil. The Captain was rather rude for an elf, which just enraged Glînhíril even more. The guard on her left squeezed her arm tighter after her plea; Glînhíril glared at the guard from the corner of her eye as she snarled, "I have never been treated in such a way in my entire life!"

The female guard scoffed at her again; louder this time when she suddenly stopped, turning on her heels to peer at Glînhíril directly in the eye with a cruel and odious look on her face. "What you claim to be true remains to be seen. Regardless of your claims, you are in the Elvenking's realm without written consent and by law you are to come before him where he will decide your fate."

Fear mixed with hatred churned in Glînhíril's gut as she narrowed her eyes at the she-elf. The fuming Glînhíril decided against trying to reason with the adamant Captain.

Glînhíril watched the back of the ill-mannered elf's reddish-brown head as they marched through the never ending maze of the Woodland Realm. The elf's hair gave her away rather obviously. She was a Silvan elf; which in turn made Glînhíril even more curious to her predicament. Would the Elvenking really allow such a lowly elf, in his eyes, to have such power in his kingdom? It was not only her position that puzzled Glînhíril, it was her blatant rudeness and harsh personality that disturbed her most of all.

As they continued to walk it amazed Glînhíril how they knew this forest so well. It was no secret that when the guards found Glînhíril, she was a little more than lost but her pride would not allow her to say it to the likes of such rude people.

It was then when Glînhíril looked up that she saw the gates that held the great halls of the Elvenking. The Captain called out to the keepers of the gate, telling them to open it as they crossed the bridge. Glînhíril held in her gasp of amazement as she gaped at the sight of Thranduil's fabled great halls. The two guards at her side drug her along as she slowed to take in the sights of this unique palace. Keeping to the path they continued to march Glînhíril along, deep into the palace, to the throne of the Elvenking.

They passed a door leading to another hallway passage when a swift blond-haired figure appeared in front of them with all of the authority of king as he spoke. The impudent she-elf stopped quickly in front of him. "Have you grown bored with killing petty creatures and taken to capturing our elven kin, Tauriel?" She chuckled before answering him, "We found her in your father's realm without proof of consent. Regardless of her race she is to be brought here before your father to decide her fate." The male elf gave her a droll look, "you sound so cruel, Tauriel." He paused briefly before continuing, "and that's why I like you so much," he smiled at her cheekily. The insolent she-elf started walking again with the blond princeling right next to her. They soon came to a point on the path higher than they had been before, that gave way to the most beautiful view Glînhíril had seen. It gave a gorgeous presentation of the Elvenking's throne in the distance.

All that could be heard were their own footsteps. The silence was adding tremendously to Glînhíril's already worn-down nerves. Her wit could only get her so far with the crass Captain but she had heard tales of this Elvenking and his ruthless behaviour. She feared that she could be stuck in the Elvenking's dungeons for the rest of her life. Involuntary shivers ran down Glînhíril's spine at the thought of her life at the mercy of a king whose mind was clouded with power.

The closer they came to the throne the more worrisome Glînhíril grew and out of sheer trepidation. Suddenly the pace was too quick for her and she felt her legs buckle beneath her as she stumbled. The two guards did not break stride as they picked her up in unison and continued to drag their reluctant prisoner to her morbid fate.

The air around Glînhíril seemed to thin as they stopped at the landing of the stairs leading to the Elvenking's throne; perched above the walkways in the palace. The placement of his throne was no coincidence; being higher than all else around it. It was not merely a statement of his importance but to quickly put all in their place in his kingdom. No matter how brave or pleading a soul could be; they would soon be set in their place by the Elvenking's presence.

Before she knew it, Glînhíril found her heart pounding under her breast. The Captain and the princeling acknowledged the Elvenking respectfully and told him how they found her. Glînhíril finally made herself look up to meet the piercing ice-cold blue eyes of the Elvenking.

The smug grin on his face shocked her. Glînhíril had never heard of him smiling before. His smile was contagious and she couldn't help but smile slightly as well. He never once looked at the Captain or his son; the Elvenking's eyes were fixed upon Glînhíril in an unwavering fashion. The frightened elf tried her best to hide her shallow, excited breathing as the obnoxious she-elf continued to speak and his smile faded slightly. The Elvenking held up his hand to the talking she-elf, to which she responded with silence although she still gave a noticeable huff of distaste and the princling chuckled. The Elvenking's smile restored before he finally spoke, "leave us." His smile seemed to gain an enchanted look to it causing Glînhíril feel her gut churn once more in excitement.

With that, the she-elf and the blond princling turned to Glînhíril. The Captain sneered at her and stormed off, the two rude guards dropped their firm hold of Glînhíril's arms and followed hot on the Captain's heels. While the Elvenking's son lingered a while longer next to Glînhíril's ear and whispered, "you are lucky, trespasser. He will not kill you…as long as you serve him well." He paused as if to walk away but added, "although, I would not look to return home anytime soon." The princling smiled at Glînhíril teasingly before walking off, chuckling lightly as his footsteps faded behind her. Glînhíril grinned at the princling's attempt to frighten her.

The Elvenking finally stood as if to display his stature and grace even further. Glînhíril felt her mouth threatening to gape as his height and beauty were fully revealed. For once in her life she was at a complete loss for words; and he seemed to sense this as he chuckled lightly for a moment. She lowered her eyes nervously to rub her aching arms; blushing as the Elvenking descended down the staircase to the landing where Glînhíril stood.

The silence in the halls amplified his harrowing footsteps. Glînhíril stared ahead of her trying to avoid further eye contact with the Elvenking as he stepped onto the landing. In response to her attempt to look away the Elvenking proceeded to stand directly in front of her; looking down into her nervous eyes. Despite her attempts to speak, she found herself paralysed under his intense gaze.

His pleasingly sinister smile sent chills down her spine. The Elvenking gave a pleasing pleasing purr as if his smile did not already show how pleased he was with the sudden predicament they were in.

"To be quite honest…" his deep voice resonated through the halls in a thunderous fashion, "when I first heard of your presence as a trespasser in my realm I did not expect a female elf of your allure adnd enchantment to be the culprit." The King's words were as silk to comfort Glînhíril's ragged nerves; causing her to blush slightly. He began to pace in circles around her; eyes never leaving her body as he evaluated her shape and beauty. "Have you nothing to say?"

She remained unmoving; still cast under the Elvenking's spell.

He sighed distastefully, "if you will not speak to me…then you will kneel to me!" His booming voice echoed the seemingly empty halls.

"Are you deaf as well as mute? Kneel before your Elvenking, female!" His increasingly booming voice seemed to bring her out of her lethargic trance.

"Yes, Elvenking." Glînhíril knelt respectively; her face showing slight humiliation. He was the only one of elf-kind that she knew of who demanded such degrading behaviour of others.

She heard his pleased chuckle as he stepped in front of her; still smiling.

"Ahh, you can hear." He mused, "since you can in fact hear you may stand."

Glînhíril did so happily.

"I can admire your womanly shape with ease from this angle; I prefer it." The Elvenking stood behind her and inhaled her sent. Glînhíril was enjoying this more than she should. She came prepared to attempt to talk her way out of being locked up but she much preferred this alternative.

"It is not very much like an honourable elvenking to be so forward with a maiden. Most of all one whom he does not know." Glînhíril heard him smirk at her retort. "You are right," he paused as her came to approach her front. "Do you think me not honourable? Do you take me as a king who obeys rules of other kings and laws? I would be not be a true king if I could not create my own satisfactory rules to govern my kin and my realm."

Before she could speak again he was at her ear; whispering, "you are in my realm and therefore you are bound by rule. Not even Lord Elrond can save you now. I shall do with you as I see fit."

Excitement stirred in her as she fought a smile. The Elvenking shared her smile, "you do not wish to argue?" Glînhíril gave him a teasing look as she replied simply, "no."

The look he gave her resembled complete shock that gradually turned into a lustful smile. "You wish to stay here with me?"

She nodded.

He gave her a pleasing look, "why?"

Glînhíril took a bold step forward to whisper in his ear, "you intrigue me."

The Elvenking smiled at her again, "pray tell, what is your name?"

She blushed, "Glînhíril."

He grasped her hand in his and kissed it tenderly, "beautiful…"

Glînhíril smirked at the king rumoured to be perpetually malicious treating her in such a romantic way.

"You may call me Thranduil. Only you may call me this."

"Thank you," she replied happily.

"Do you hunger, my lady?" He inquired.

Glînhíril nodded politely.

"Let us go to the dining hall," he smiled at her again and took her arm merrily.


End file.
